The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Physocarpus plant, botanically known as Physocarpus opulifolius and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Podaras 3’.
The new Physocarpus plant is a product of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Ithaca, N.Y. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Physocarpus plants with unique foliage colors, types and textures.
The new Physocarpus plant originated from an open-pollination on May 10, 2006 of an unnamed seedling selection of Physocarpus opulifolius, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Physocarpus opulifolius, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Physocarpus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in August, 2008 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Ithaca, N.Y.
Asexual reproduction of the new Physocarpus plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in West Chicago, Ill. since February, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Physocarpus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.